You Were Mine
by Maddie Madison
Summary: A one shot song fic by the song You Were Mine By the Dixie Chicks. Lucas and Brooke in the future dealing with life, love, children, and marriage but what happen whens the foundation crumbles from underneath Brooke.


Brooke and Lucas in the future. After college, marriage, and children life catches up and Brooke is left with the pieces. Song fic based on Dixie Chicks 'You Were Mine'. Its a one shot R&R

**B** are lyrics  
_I_ are flashbacks

* * *

**I Can't Find A Reason To Let Go  
Even Though You've Found A New Love  
And She's What Your Dreams Are Made Of  
I Can Find A Reason To Hang On  
What Went Wrong Can Be Forgiven  
Without You, It Ain't Worth Livin' Alone**

After being together for 10 years and married for 5 it was finally crumbling at the foundation. Brooke sat on the floor of the living room in the house they had bought so many years ago to raise the very children that slept up stairs. It was nights like this that made her miss him the most. The nights when she sat here in front of the fire place going over it all in her head. The day she had found the letter on the kitchen table came back to her.

_Brooke pushed open the front door as two small children rushed around her into the house. Brooke walked to the table and laid the grocery bag on the table. Laughter floated threw the doorway from the backyard as she walked closer to an open window her smile grew to see her children playing in the backyard together. _

"_Lucas!" She yelled wondering where he could be. She had called him twice that day but had gotten no answer and by now he would have been home. "Luke, hunny are you home? I need to know what you want for dinner!" She tried again but no answer. Shrugging her shoulders and began to put away the groceries. As the last bag was put away Brooke noticed a letter on the table with her name scrolled across it. The handwriting was easily recognizable, Lucas. Sliding her nail across it, she broke the seal and pulled the letter out and unfolded the paper. Her eyes read the words written on the paper and she could feel her world ripping apart._

_Dear Brooke,_

_I'm sorry it has to be like this but I have to tell you the truth. I can't run from it any longer. You know I will always love you and our children, but there is someone else. She is everything I have ever wanted Brooke and I never wanted to hurt you but I can't help how I feel. I have tried so hard to make this work but the pressure of work, the kids, and this family has taken its toll. I need something new. The worst part is that I have to hurt you, please know it was never my intent. Brooke Scott you are the love of my life but maybe love just isn't enough. You are always busy with the kids or work and I feel this has pushed our relationship on the backburner. The love I once felt between us has slowly gone out and I can't live like this anymore. I packed my things and I won't be coming home. Tell the kids I love them and know that I am so sorry for everything._

_Love Always,  
Lucas_

_By now the tears began to stain the paper in her hands and the words lightly smudged under the heavy drops. He was gone and there was nothing she could do. Fumbling to find her phone she dialed the number in disbelief and this time it was answered. Except on the other line was not the voice of her husband but the voice of a women and she couldn't form the words and instead closed the phone slowly in disbelief. Hastily she whipped away the tears from her face and got up. Her children still needed her._

It has all been ripped from her that day only one week ago. Brooke still hadn't had the heart to tell the children why Daddy wasn't around. To them he was on business and would be home soon.

**Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night  
And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name  
What Right Does She Have To Take You Away  
When For So Long, You Were Mine**

It had been another night of tears for Brooke, which had lead her to this place. Alone and tired, wrapped in a blanket in the dark. Tonight like the last week she had awoke crying, muttering his name. The sadness had melted away and slowly dissolved into anger. Understanding how he could do this to her was not coming to Brooke as easily as Lucas might have hoped. Who was this woman and how could she so simple just take her husband from her. Lucas was hers. He was her husband, he was her best friend, her companion, and he was her world. So how could she just take him away?

**I Took Out All The Pictures Of Our Wedding Day  
It Was A Time Of Love And Laughter  
Happy Ever After  
But Even Those Old Pictures Have Begun To Fade  
Please Tell Me She's Not Real  
And That You're Really Coming Home To Stay**

The albums from there wedding day had been pulled from their dusty place a top the mantel over the fireplace. Her delicate fingers opened the pages as ever memory she never wanted to think of again came rushing back.

_Brooke and Lucas sat on the bench at the river court. 22 years old and they couldn't be anymore in love with each other. They had made it threw high school and college had been hard but they had made it threw. Now here they sat more in love with each other then ever._

"_Hey Brooke," Lucas said quietly with a small grin on his face._

"_Yeah," she said with a dreamy sigh before turning to look at him. _

_They stared into each other's eyes for a minute before Lucas finally broke the silence. "Marry me."_

_Brooke's eyes grew wide and she looked at him. "What did you just say?"  
_

_This time Lucas spoke a little louder. "MARRY ME!"_

_A dimpled smile grew on her face as she tried to find the words._

_  
Before she could he climbed off the picnic table and got down on his knee and pulled the velvet box from his pocket. "Brooke Davis I want you to be my wife. I want you to be the one I spend the rest of my living days with. As far as proposals I know this sucks but I can't hold it in anymore. Everyday that goes by that your still just Brooke Davis I break inside. So please Brooke, please do me the honor and be Mrs. Brooke Scott. Be my wife."_

_Her lip quivered as she tried to keep from crying. "Of course I'll marry you."_

It had been perfect. Rubbing her cold fingers over his strong face as he stood proudly next to her smiling like he meant it. He was dressed in his tux and he had his arm wrapped tightly around her in her wedding dress. They looked so happy together. She wanted to believe so bad that none of it was really happening. That the last 8 days had not happened and that he was right there with her, arms wrapped protectively around her, but he wasn't.

**Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night  
And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name  
What Right Does She Have To Take Your Heart Away  
When For So Long, You Were Mine**

_It had been a day she would never forget. Family and friends joined them in a little chapel in Tree Hill. Haley was the maid of honor dressed in soft pastel blue. The rest of the brides' maids, girls Brooke had met in college, wore different pastel shades. Nathan of course was the best man. Lucas stood waiting nervously. Today his dreams would come true. He would have the perfect life, with the perfect job, perfect wife, and hopefully soon the perfect children. Then the music began and Brooke brides' maids walked down and Haley who smiled at him followed them. 'Brooke is next, Brooke is next.' Was all he could think. Then there she was a vision in white. A strapless gown that hung to her body and made her look like an angel. Curls feel down her shoulders and she smiled up at him, as she got closer. Tears of happiness formed in his eyes as he watched her. _

That day they gave their vows and had promised there lives together. Till death do us part but it seemed death had come to Brooke. Finally she let the tears fall. For all the days she had kept strong and held it all in she had to cry. Brooke knew she had to be strong for her children. She wished so much that she could just let him go but she needed him too much. Truth be told she'd take him back if he would only walk threw those doors and say he made a mistake.

**I Can Give You Two Good Reasons  
To Show You Love's Not Blind  
He's Two And She's Four, And You Know They Adore You  
So How Can I Tell Them You've Changed Your Mind**_  
_

Brooke climbed the stairs with a sad smile at the pictures that she passed on her way. Finding herself in the door of her daughter's room, she looked in at the little girl who lay there sleeping like an angel. Her blonde hair fanned over her pillow as she hugged the baby doll in her arms. That was the first doll Ally had ever gotten and Lucas had been the one to get it for her.

_Brooke sat on the park bench with Ally on her lap as they waited for Lucas to get back. He had run off mysteriously leaving his too girls to wonder. Ally was only 19 months old but she was so full of life already. Brooke bounced her on her knee and Ally giggled happily but laughed louder when she saw her daddy approaching in the distance. Lucas closed the distance. He pulled a doll from behind his back and Ally took it quickly. He kissed Brooke on the side of the face as she watched their daughter light up with joy. _

"Hey Lucas." Brooke said looking up at him.

"Yeah," he smiled down at her.

"_I'm Pregnant."_

_Lucas face lit up much like his daughter had only seconds before and he picked up his daughter and pulled Brooke to him in a family like huge. "Oh my gosh Brooke this is so amazing. Another one. You have given me everything I could ever want in this life. I love you Brooke Scott."_

Shacking the thought she leaned down and kissed her daughters head before leaving her room to cross the hallway to her sons room. Brooke found him lying in his bed playing with a small stuffed basketball.

"Hi mommy," he said in his tiny voice.

"What are you doing up sweetheart. You should be asleep."

"I miss daddy. When is he coming home?"

His sad face Brooke her heart, "Soon Natey, soon." She couldn't help but feel she had just lied to her son but she could only keep hope that Lucas would see what he had done and fix it. "Now go to sleep sweetie. I love you."

"I love you to mommy."

Brooke walked out and down the hall to her empty room that she once shared with him. As much as she would hate to admit it, she needed Lucas in her life and she wasn't ready to give up on him yet. Closing the door behind her she crawled into their bed and cried herself to sleep. When morning would come she would put back on that strong face for her children but tonight she just wanted to cry.

--

Morning came and like clock work the kids were up. Breakfast was being made and simple chaos rained as they hurried to get dressed and ready for the day before them. When the clothes were matched and breakfast eaten Brooke corralled her two children to the door to the minivan in the driveway. As she pulled open the door she came face to face with the one she couldn't stop thinking of.

"Daddy!" The little ones said in unison as they hugged his leg. Lucas just stood there looking into her broken eyes.

"Lucas," she forced her self to say.

**I Remember When You Were Mine**


End file.
